DreamWorldexe
by PsyhicWars
Summary: There was only 2 things Albus cared about in life, his grades and his monster journal but it all changes when he receives a mysterious parcel, he is dragged into a mindless sick game where he can only survive with the help of his monster journal and by fighting his way through hordes of monsters in this bizarre reality called DreamWorld.exe . AL/OC (Gradual and slow)
1. Chapter 1

"**Necessity is the mother of invention"**

**Muggles have always been considered inferior throughout history. While we had magic to heat up a turkey or to turn a pile of wood into a table at the tap of the wand muggles lagged behind... Or maybe not, Since the last 10 years 'telephones' have come up which could help in communication, but wait! It wasn't a 'superior' pureblood who created it, it was a muggle! Why even Harry Potter the savior of our wizarding world knows how to use muggle technology! Are we so ignorant as to dismiss them as cheap inferior goods even now? At the dawn of the 3rd millennium? **

**In 2015, we have the world's first ever magical and muggle technology corporation – 'Dream World'. This enigmatic corporation was formed by a council of 5 members know as 'The Crown'. While they worked for 2 years for their new innovation, they have left a message in their forums this morning declaring it was out for beta testing. Now there is no information what it is about or what it even does but we know for sure it has been titled . Rumors say that 10 people are randomly picked to actually beta test it and that 10 lucky guy are picked directly by 'The Crown'. Now why don't you good folk check your doorstep this morning for this beta edition? Who knows you might actually win one copy.**

**Dave Riper**

**The Daily Prophet**

"They let anyone in The Daily Prophet these days" I announced with deep regret. Dad chucked, "Let me guess – Dave Riper?"

"Man fancy's himself as a salesmen more than a journalist" I declared with a sign.

It was always a shame for someone aspiring to be a journalist to read story written by money rather a pen.

I stared at my reflection formed in my cereal bowl, a boy with bright green eyes and messy jet black hair stared back at me.

My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter at my 3rd year in Hogwarts I am the second son of my dad, Head of auror department, Harry Potter and-

CRASH!

Dad jumped up as he went off to investigate the noise, I sighed "Is one peaceful morning too much to ask?"

"Al, where did you hide my pink bag?" My sister demanded.

"Why would you expect me to take your pink bag?" I said imitating her voice when I said 'pink bag'. "Merlin, Lily I thought you broke something" Dad said as he let out a breath of relief.

Lily started whining about her missing pink bag and how she simply can't leave without it. "Just use another bag" I said. "No! That pink bag is special!" She looked like she was going to throw a tantrum and let me tell you something, NOBODY likes Lily when she throws a tantrum. "I-I-I'll buy you another one!" Dad, "Really?" Lily looked up hopeful. Dear lord please don't ruin my morning with a freaking tantrum. "Sure!" dad said to which Lily burst out smiling and hugged dad and skipped off happily.

"You failed as a parent, dad" I said and dad laughed weakly, "what would you have done?" I thought about it for a second, "Fair enough" I declared. Dad smiled .

* * *

"So Al, you planning to try out for the quidditch team?" Rose asked me as we manged to finally find a empty compartment. "Nope" I said. "Why? You're a decent keeper?". "I don't think Al even those anything besides studying"Scorpius my other best friend said displaying utter remorse for me. "not true!" I shouted

"Right, he has his own monster dictionary thing" Rose said as she rolled her eyes. "It's monster 101 and it isn't any ordinary dictionary it is the bible of-"

"All magical and non-magical organisms on the planet, we know Al" Scorpius said. I send him a death glare. NOBODY DARES INSULT MY MONSTER 101.

When I was a kid, dad told me how he and uncle Ron managed to beat a troll in their 1st year and I was really impressed and that made me actually collect data on various monsters and I mean EVERY POSSIBLE DATA. Anything like raw strength or intelligence or anything, I ranked them up out of 5 stars. It was the best damn monster journal money could buy. Not that I am selling it, I spend years studying in libraries and went on too many field trips to make this.

The only problem was I could never really find the 101th monster – Dementor.

"You know" Scorpius said which snapped me back to reality, "There was this whole article on this thing." "Yeah, dad told me it's going to be a book." I yawned, "ladies and gentleman I present to you the latest innovation – a book" I said in a goofy accent as Scorpius and Rose laughed. "Beta testers for a book, the world's gone mad I say" Scorpius joked. "

"No but seriously its going to wicked like it's going to be like all 3d and stuff" Rose said, "Whats 3d?" Scorpius asked, "3 dimensional thing with length, breadth and height. But, I heard there were 3d muggle movies and all but a 3d book?"

Rose laughed, "Well that's why I think its bull", I nodded. "I won't really say that" Scorpius said while looking thoughtful, "I mean you could enchant a book to direct 3d pictures." "Yeah. But how are you supposed to display a book with 3d effect? We are supposed to read it." Rose sighed, "Hey look I don't know, it looked like a book it may be something else". "Guess" Scorpius said

"Wait a second Rose." I said as it finally came to me, "How in Merlin did you see it?" Rose looked at us for a few seconds, "This conversation never happened."

* * *

Despite our best effort both Scorpius and I failed to make Rose talk and by the time we were at the Dinning hail about to watch Lily and Hugo get sorted we had given up.

"Lily Potter" old McGongcall read out

I smiled out to Lily through she didn't even glace at me for more than a second, and just as the sorting hat touched her it shouted "Slytherin!"

There was compete silence in the hall, even James my elder brother or Hugo or anyone said anything. I sighed audibly and started clapping slowly and only after about minute did anyone start clapping and burst into whispers.

Lily took it surprising well as she sat down with utter grace and smiled as thank you are sticking up for her. I still felt she would have been better if she was in Ravenclaw like me, but-

"Hugo Weasley"

Hugo walked up there and this time too just as the Sorting hat landed on him it shouted out "Slytherin". "And here I am dying to get into slytherin and these two kids beat me at it" Scorpius said, I laughed, "Oh come on Scorpius you got to be badass to get into slytherin." Rose said as she earned a glare from Scorpius, "I am badass!" He said,

* * *

After the usual routine of disusing Scorpius's badass Antics which was limited to killing cockroaches "Like a boss, everything sound better when it's done like a boss!" he had insisted. Both Scorpius and I had gone to our dorms and were almost going to sleep.

"What have you got first tomorrow?" He said as he yawned sleepily, "DADA" I said as I continued to unpack when suddenly I could hear a large audible BANG!

"What was that?" I shouted as I panicked, "What was what?" Scorpius. He was still almost asleep, how could he sleep through that near explosion?

"Scorpius this isn't the time for jokes, what the hell was that?' I hissed, no response, "Scorpius!'I said as I shook his body , "Zzz..." he was peacefully snoring away. "Fuck you" I muttered under my breath.

1 hour later and after 5 more such explosive sounds which shock my bead later I finally had no choice but to muster my courage and investigate the sound, I am what you call a natural Ravenclaw – smart and tactful but with no courage at all so you could understand how terrifying it was for a 13 year old to investigate sometimes like this in the middle of the night all alone.

After about 5 tense minutes of tracking the sound I found the source – a man or monster or thing covered with blood stood there in the Great hall looking rather emotionless.

His face was covered with a thick balaclava covered entirely with red blood. He held a butcher knife in his right hand and his wand on his right. He had a black muggle suit on and even that was stained with blood and what was the most weird about him? He had a crown on his head

"W-w-who's there?" I said as I nervously pulled out and pointed my wand, he laughed, "Would you rather worry about who I am or who I just killed" He or it said as he dropped his knife and picked up his prize a corpse of a girl with hair as red as the blood.

I staggered back in fear, as he laughed, "Do you know what happens to people who betray the council?" I tried to run but just tripped over as he walked towards me.

I jumped up screaming as Scorpius looked at me as if looking concerned, "Dear lord I am glad you finally woke up" Rose who was next to him sighed with a oblivious sign of relief. "You have been sweating and muttering random things"

"I-I-I swear I was awake for-", "It's dream Al forget about it" Rose said as Scorpius nodded in agreement, "Jesus you scared me really" he said as both he

As they left me alone I started looking around my room, interestingly I was still in my robes which means I didn't change into my pajama which was literally impossible, alright this is getting creepy real creepy.

As I started searching my dorm I found the things I had unpacked were still in my bags, how is this fucking possible? How is this? I pulled the chain off my bad side pouch inside was a note it contained 5 words and 1 question mark, enough to give me goosebumps.

_They are lying aren't they?_

I burnt the note.

* * *

**AN: Reviews**** are appreciated and yes I now the plot is kind of slow right now (and short) but expect better chapters with more action and mystery in it. I hope I can manage to update it once a week unless I fell lazy or my house burns down. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am planning o keep most chapters short (since writing long chapters is a pain in my part). Anyway I am going to introduce my second major character of the series her name? read on**

* * *

**You are now Dreaming...**

No matter what they said I knew it, What I saw last night wasn't a dream. Rose and Scorpius could deny it or call me crazy all they want but I knew it.

Everything was starting to get creepy, very creepy. I couldn't find the books I had set up for the morning and Scorpius said that the first thing I did when I came back to dorm was fall asleep right away after _the party in the room of requirements_.

"Mate, you are acting really weird today" Scorpius said nervously, "Are you okay?" he inquired, "No, I am not okay, it's like I awoke in an entirely different reality."

"What's weird Al?" a familiar voice came from outside the dorm. I turned around to see Lily and Rose enter. Rose looked nervous and concerned, "How did you manage to come inside the common room?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I mean how did you know where the common room was located".

"Oh, last night when you went to your party thing I got sorted into Ravenclaw just like you!" She said happily as she hugged me. My mouth fell open in horror.

How? She definitely went into Slytherin!

"Um.. Al you did drink a lot didn't you last night?" Lily said as she released me from her hug, "I-I don't drink" I whispered, all of them laughed, "mate you don't drink? That's the best excuse you can get?" Scorpius grinned and that's when it finally dawned upon me, how very different everyone was, Rose wasn't her usual self with her rather colorful vocabulary, Scorpius was looking what you describe- badass, with tattoos running across his arms and Lily looked exactly different as well, her hair was a mess instead of her usual gracefully done hair or neither was she in her designer wear clothes... Bloody hell where am I?

* * *

I found out where I am, well where I am in this world's that is, the group for popular kids in Hogwarts and apparently I was the spiritual leader of some sort. As we wend down to the great hall for breakfast, I got a lot of, "epic party mate!" from complete random people and even James my party 24x7 brother had the same thing to say,

"And that was to celebrate you joining Ravenclaw as a keeper!" he said, well I suppose I had to stop getting surprised from anything this world has to throw at me really. "Amen!" I replied dully.

In the hallway all the teachers were glaring at me in disgust, me Albus Potter the prodigy child! This was a curse against humanity, nevertheless I was surrounded by people during breakfast. "So Albus ready for Potions?" Scorpius said, "I got DADA" "Didn't you say you had potions last night?" Rose asked, "Guess I do" I said.

"Attention! May I have your attention please" McGongcall shouted on the top of her voice but most students didn't seem to care. Dear lord, now this is the limit.

"We have a new transfer student coming in, she will be joining you 5th years!" She yelled which finally got everyone's attention, "Oh nice I hope she's good looking" Scorpius said with a sudden glow in his eyes. "You're such a man whore Scorpius" Rose said with disgust which made Scorpius laugh, "It's just curtsey to help girls who join your school and happen to be in the same year."

I dropped my plate, "Careful Al" Rose as she cast a repair charm. "I-I-I need to go to the toilet" I said,"still a bit hungover?" Scorpius asked, "y-y yeah". I said as I ran off.

How could I have failed to notice the most important thing? What was right before my eyes? My mirror reflection clearly told me the exact opposite, here I stood longer than I ever was, more mature than I ever was and I even had muscles. But then Scorpius and Rose had grown but why hadn't Lily?

I came back with my head spinning. I was desperate for answer, to know where I was, why was I here? As I entered the great hall everyone was in excited whispers and Scorpius and Rose had already left and had left a note.

_See you later in lunch! _

_-Rose and Scorpius_

And below it was the fucked up part, scribbled along in a dark blood red like ink,

_If you live that long... _

_Blood is the name_

Blood is the name? So The guy who has been fucking around with me was a dude named blood? "hey Al what's that?" I turned around to see my brother read the note over my shoulder, "Oh, just a note from Rose and Scorpius" James said looking a tad disappointed at not getting any good gossip or whatever. "Is that all you read?", he looked confused at my question, "Well yeah" I sighed "need to go bro got potions to attend."

* * *

Potions class was more or less the same besides the fact professor flint was shooting me unpleasant glaces even though I created a perfect potions. Flint was especially surprised to see me make an attempt

to make a potion. Guess the me in this world was some kind of outlaw brat.

Nevertheless, I made it back to Scorpius, Rose and even Lily joined us back with my blow blowing up. "Hey Al! You met the transfer student yet?" "No" I said making it certain I wasn't really interested to either. "Aye, she's beauty though" Scorpius acknowledged, "Her red hair and blue eyes and her voice.." Scorpius said dreamily. Rose sighed. "he's been like that the whole morning." "No way, who is this girl" I asked as I grinned seeing Scorpius plight. "Evangelina blood Winters" Rose said as Lily who listening in giggled. "No way that name even beats Albus Severus Potter." "I guess it-"

"Wait a second her middle name is blood?" I asked suddenly jumping up. "Blood is the name" Scorpius said confirming my theory "That's what she said- wait a second Al where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" I shouted back as I ran off. "Are you going to find her?" He shouted as he ran behind me. "Yes, where is she?' "Common room!" Scorpius said as he pointed towards the dungeons. "The slytherin common rooms." "Then lets get there!"

"Mate, you can't just enter another house's common room you know?' Scorpius suggested nervously. "Where is this blood girl?" I shouted which frightened the 1st year slytherin in the common room. "Mate seriously calm down!" Scorpius said as he tried to apologize to all the 1st years.

"Well well well, I see we finally meet Albus Severus Potter" a cold but distinct voice came from behind me. "Um.. Eva I am sorry but Al just-" Scorpius began but I barely noticed as I starred at her. Red hair which blazed like that of blood. Eye's blue as that of the sky she was exactly the one I saw last night. "B-B-blood?" I called out weakly, She starred at me in pure silence for a while before she broke it

"How about you and I have a little private talk." She said with a bright smile.

**Got a day off from collage so I wrote another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy **

**Next chapter – Escape Reality**


End file.
